


Morning

by ShadowCatsKey



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCatsKey/pseuds/ShadowCatsKey
Summary: Daily routine. His mind was so sure that he could carry on a conversation with the princess this morning. He was sure that she would reciprocate... || Drabble ; Rune Factory 4 ; Vishnal x Frey ; mild spoilers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another carryover from my Fanfiction account; this is, so far, my only uploaded Rune Factory inspired fanfiction. (I have a huge project in the works.. hopefully I can get more work on it done.)
> 
> This is inferred to have happened sometime after beating the first plot arc of the game, and is a simple drabble I'm still proud of.
> 
> Thank you!  
> \- Margot / ShadowCatsKey

**"Morning"**

Universe : Rune Factory 4 [Nintendo DS]  
Characters : Vishnal, mentions of Frey and Ventuswill  
Ships: Frey/Vishnal  
 _Mild spoilers_

* * *

Fall had come once again. Though the changing leaves only served to unsettle the young butler further; things... things weren't going well. First, the lovely lady Ventuswill had collapsed; for three days now she remained on her side, her breathing heavy as if she was sick. _I simply need extended rest_ , the dragon God had said. _Frey has made sure I have what I need._

_Continue your work. You have done well, young Vishnal._

Those words, though kind, brought up as many emotions as the falling leaves Vishnal could see outside every castle window. First, there was the concern for the dragon he had long served; she may not have been human, but she was a comrade nevertheless. Second, there was her praise; Ventuswill was a guardian, a God (though he wasn't sure what that fully meant, exactly), and the fact that she had praised him... well, the smile he wore on his face was one beaming with energy despite those previous worries. He had done well; he truly had done well! And third... Third... The smile on Vishnal's face faded as his stride slowed. He found himself stopped in the middle of the hall that connected Ventiswill's chamber to the Princess'. Third was the mention of the woman who had taken responsibility over the town. She had done a wonderful job, Frey had; Sylphia was thriving on a previously unimaginable level. It was wonderful, to see the townspeople benefiting from the mutual success, to see the tourists coming, and leaving with wonderful stories to tell...

It was wonderful to be the servant of such a charismatic, kind hearted person.

_Stop- stop it_. Vishnal closed his eyes, clenched a fist, put said fist over his chest, and turned down his head. He held that posture for a small amount of time, and took deep, even breaths to clear his mind. No, no- not again. Inside his person, a series of emotions - feelings... odd sensations he had no words for- began to stir up again. They were wonderful, a light-hearted, light feeling that made each day seem better than the last... a warmth in his soul that felt like sunlight on his skin... a friendship that seemed as natural as could be... all of which had begun after he had been given the opportunity to serve by the Princess' side-

_Stop_ , He thought, more firmly that time. While he had no name for what exactly those sensations, Vishnal was sure - sure - that they were inappropriate. There he was, the oldest sibling from a simple family, a fellow barely able to be called a butler-in-training, finding himself ever drawn and ever more attached to a figure of royalty. It wasn't right. He had to be professional; he had to serve Frey and be pleasant while keeping a respectful distance from her.

It was becoming hard to keep the dialogue short. _Good morning, Princess- the sun is up, and so we should be!_ More and more, he found himself wanting to talk- what about, he didn't know... Anything; what she enjoyed doing during those hours she was out of the castle, what spurred her into becoming both a farmer and a warrior, if she could remember anything about her blurry past, what she believed made her into the giving and selfless person she had become... His mind was so sure that he could carry on a conversation with the princess. He was sure that she... That she would reciprocate... that she would smile that charming smile of hers and talk along with him, as if they had known one another for decades, not the short year that was reality.

_Deep breaths_ , Vishnal told himself. _Deep breaths._

One, two, and three, and his mind felt... clearer. Once more, in what had become a morning routine, he had bottled up those thoughts and emotions. He put his hand on the Princess' door with one thing in mind; to wake her, as he had the pleasure of doing. With the morning darkness at his back, the last fading stars at the corner of his vision, and his goal in front of him, Vishnal allowed himself into the Princess' chambers. He walked the memorized steps from the threshold to her bedside. Never once had he turned on the lights; that would be too rude. Instead, he approached Frey, and paused to swallow and steady his voice.

"Good morning," He greeted. When the Princess' tired eyes found him, he turned his gaze to the window. "It is morning yet again, albeit a bit dark. Though we must both be on our way!" With that final, cheerful clause, Vishnal took a respectful step back. He had to leave Frey to her morning routine...

...even if he wanted nothing more than to turn around.


End file.
